1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet backsplash and overspray shields and more particularly pertains to a new toilet backsplash and overspray shield for mounting to the back of a toilet bowl to block urine from spraying and splashing on to the rear portions of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet backsplash and overspray shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet backsplash and overspray shields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,760; U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,764; U.S. Patent No. Des. 139,221; U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,005; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,224; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,602.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet backsplash and overspray shield. The inventive device includes a resiliently flexible shield 10 having front and back faces, upper and lower edges, and a pair of side edges extending between the upper and lower edges of the shield. At least one resilient hook is outwardly extended from the back face of the shield. The hook is generally J-shaped and has an elongate shaft and an arcuate tip. The shaft of the hook is coupled to the back face of the shield. The arcuate tip is extended upwards the shaft in a direction towards the upper edge of the shield and has a concavity facing the back face of the shield.
In these respects, the toilet backsplash and overspray shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to the back of a toilet bowl to block urine from spraying and splashing on to the rear portions of the toilet.